EDGE MMA:Criteria for speedy deletion
:The creator of a page may not remove a Speedy Delete tag from it. Only an editor who is not the creator of a page may do so. A creator who disagrees with the speedy deletion should instead explain the rationale on the page's . Criteria for speedy deletion specify the limited cases where administrators may delete pages or media on EDGE MMA without discussion. Non-administrators can request speedy deletion by adding an appropriate template → . In this context, "speedy" refers to the simple decision-making process, not the length of time since the article was created since it may take a few hours, or even a few days, for an administrator to find time to edit the site. This page contains the criteria for speedy deletions. These criteria are worded narrowly, so that in most cases reasonable editors will agree what does and does not meet a given criterion. Where reasonable doubt exists, discussion using another method under the deletion policy should occur instead. If a page has survives a speedy deletion for whatever reason, it may not be again speedily deleted, except in the case of newly discovered copyright infringements. Deletion is not required if a page meets these criteria. Before nominating an article for speedy deletion, consider whether it could be improved, reduced to a stub, merged or redirected elsewhere or be handled with some other action short of deletion. If this is possible, speedy deletion is probably inappropriate. Contributors sometimes create articles over several edits, so try to avoid deleting a page too soon after its creation if it appears incomplete. Users nominating a page for speedy deletion should specify which criteria the page meets. While not required, except for copyright concerns, it is generally considered courteous to notify the good-faith creator and any main contributors of the articles that you are nominating for deletion. Criteria These criteria apply to all , including images and other media. #'Nonsense:' Sometimes referred to as "patent nonsense." Pages consisting purely of incoherent text or gibberish with no meaningful content or history. This does not include poor writing, partisan screeds, obscene remarks, , fictional material, material not in English, implausible theories, or hoaxes; some of these, however, may be deleted as vandalism in blatant cases as left to the deleting administrators discretion. #'Test pages:' Testing is permitted in the sandbox and in users' own user space. Some established users and administrators may use other forms of test pages, such as Main Page/Test. These are acceptable and will not be deleted without first contacting the creating user. However, if you find a subpage or test page which is clearly and obviously vandalism (such as being created by an IP address), please place on it. #'Pure :' This includes blatant and obvious misinformation, and redirects created by cleanup from page-move vandalism. #'Recreation of deleted material:' A copy, by any title, of a page previously deleted, provided the copy is substantially identical to the deleted version and that any changes in the recreated page do not address the reasons for which the material was deleted. This does not apply to content that has been undeleted via deletion review, or to speedy deletions (although in that case, the previous speedy criterion, or other speedy criteria, may apply). Also, content moved to user space for explicit improvement is excluded, although material moved or copied to circumvent EDGE MMA's deletion policy is not. #'Banned users:' Pages created by banned users in violation of their ban, with no substantial edits by others. #'Technical deletions:' Non-controversial maintenance, such as deleting dated maintenance categories, or performing uncontroversial page moves. If no valid reason can be used and the reason for deletion is not self-evident, a reason for deletion should be supplied, for example on the talk page or in the edit summary. #'Author requests deletion:' if requested in good faith, and provided the page's only substantial content was added by its author and is not in the main namespace. #'Pages dependent on a non-existent or deleted page:' Such as with no corresponding subject page; subpages with no parent page; image pages without a corresponding image; redirects to invalid targets, such as nonexistent targets, redirect loops, and bad titles; or categories populated by deleted or re-targeted templates. This excludes any page that is useful to the project. #'Office actions:'. EDGE MMA's administrators reserve the right to speedily delete a page temporarily in cases of exceptional circumstances. Note for administrators: Deletions of this type should not be reversed without permission from a EDGE MMA Bureaucrat. #'Pages that serve no purpose but to disparage or threaten their subject' or some other entity (e.g., "John Q. Doe is an imbecile"). These are sometimes called "attack pages." This includes legal threats, and may also include a biography of a living person that is entirely negative in tone and unsourced, where there is no neutral version in the page history to revert to. Both the page title and page content may be taken into account in assessing an attack. Articles about living people deleted under this criterion should not be restored or recreated by any editor until the biographical article/notability standards are met. #'Blatant and unwelcomed advertising or spam:' Pages that exclusively promote some entity and that would need to be fundamentally rewritten to become encyclopedic. Note that simply having a company or product as its subject does not qualify an article for this criterion. This rule does not apply to sister wikis on Wikia which are about similar topics who post a forum thread about their wiki. Note that these are generally pre-approved by an EDGE MMA administrator anyways. #'Blatant copyright infringement.' Text pages that contain copyrighted material with no credible assertion of public domain, fair use, or a free license, where there is no non-infringing content on the page worth saving. Only if the history is unmanageably corrupted should it be deleted in its entirety; earlier versions without infringement should be retained; for help, please go to the Administrators' noticeboard. Remember to check that the suspected source of the copyright violation is not itself a EDGE MMA "mirror", and to notify the page's creator when tagging a page for deletion under this criterion. If the page is a mirror, please contact an administrator immediately who will then take steps to get that site blocked from Wikia. S S